Edward Kenway vs. Jack Sparrow
Edward Kenway vs. Jack Sparrow is a What-If One Minute Melee between Edward Kenway from Assassin's Creed and Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. It is the Fourteenth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag vs. Pirates of the Caribbean! Which swashbuckling scurvy pirate will walk away undefeated? Will it be the Assassin of the Jackdaw or Pirate Lord of the Caribbean? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Edward Kenway.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Jack Sparrow.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Edward Kenway was quick to get out of the fort to see the seas and sees the city of Havana. As he walks around he noticed the sound of an explosion. he didn't seem amused until he saw that his ship slowly sink. Edward: Crap my ship is under attack! Edward Kenway soon runs up trees to propel himself towards the sea. Jack Sparrow yells in victory as he grabs his sword and leaves the bay as the Jackdaw starts to slowly sink. As he soon walks away from the carnage a hidden blade appeared in front of him and rather fast. Jack Sparrow was quick to duck as the blade was going for a stabbing strike. Jack Sparrow then yelled in anger as he readies himself for combat. Edward: You will pay for this!! ENTER INTO THE HEAT OF BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Time Crisis 4 OST~Stage 1-Area 2) 60 The two run at each other and exchange a series of attacks. Jack’s sword is strong, but the assassins is stronger, and while Sparrow blocks the attacks, he is forced back. Jack Sparrow then shoots a shot as a distraction. As the bullet passes by Kenway, Sparrow shots several of bullets at Edward Kenway. They connect, and with a wounf, knock him back. Sparrow runs at Kenway, leaping through the air and shooting more bullets before drawing his cutlet. Edward is hit by the flint lock, Jack Sparrow rushes past him with a slash from his sword. As he turns around to strike again, he is blocked when Edward swings his rope dart down. He fires towards him, but Jack dodges and flicks the rope up into the air. The two duel, Jack Sparrow jabs at him, and Edward grabs and uses his sword, and Sparrow stabs at the assassin. Edward Kenway catches it and headbuts, shocking Sparrow and forcing him to step back. 50 Edward begins to twirl his sword in front of her, catching the blade as it falls. He then shoots several shots at Jack Sparrow. It hits him and bounces back into Edward Kenway, as it stuns Jack Sparrow, Edward Kenway runs up and kicks him twice, bringing him to the ground, and smashing him with his hiddenshot. With a blast from it, he hits Sparrow once more and slides backwards in a retreat. Jack Sparrow stands up, severely injured. 39 Jack Sparrow tosses a knife into the air, and it comes down slamming into the assassins abdomen in a brilliant flash of light. However, rather than damaging himself, he ran at the assassin with fire in his eyes, as the captain's sword glows in the sun. 34 Sparrow now slashing away, Edward Kenway is forced to dodge to keep ahead of the slashes, but an explosive shoots at the assassin makes him stumble. With a flash, Jack Sparrow reappears in front of Edward Kenway and repeatedly slashes him with his cutlet before kicking him off into the sea. Jack: Sleep with the fishes! With one final slash, Sparrow hits Edward down onto the sea floor, causing a ripple effect in the water. Sparrow soon turns to leave the sea as he sees a treasure chest. 26 Edward: I'm not done yet!! Kenway swims up from the bottom of the sea, as he shoots to get to a tree, and lands back on the beach trying to do an air assination. Jack Sparrow backflips out of the way, as the assassin lands on the sand. 14 Edward hoists his knife above his head and begins to swing it around. As he advances forward, Jack Sparrow is careful to dodge every strike, but only just barely, and the momentum of the knife carries easily into another swing from a different direction. Pushed to the edge of the beach, Jack grips his sword. With a lunge which cracks the grains of sand, he shoots it at Edward's face. However, the attack misses; Edward has cocked his head to the side and the sword goes right by his face. 6 The assassin smirks, and Jack Sparrow now sees his sword is down at his feet, angled down. With a swing, Jack Sparrow is tripped into the ground, and Edward Kenway hoists his hidden blade in the air. The assassin connects with Jack Sparrow, and the pirate's upper body is stabbed, but not killed. K.O. Edward Kenway seen grabbing Jack Sparrow by the waist and puts him on his shoulder as he walks towards Havana. Jack: Why did you spare me? Edward: Word is your worth more alive here. Jack then passes out as Edward Kenway puts his hood down as he sends him in to get his bounty. Results This melee's winner is Edward Kenway!!! (Cues The High Seas)